The Comfort of Family
by That70sshowlova
Summary: What, or more likely who, gave Chris that boost to save Wyatt after Piper kicked him out?


**Okay so I read this other one shot that was similar to this. What gave Chris the extra boost to save Wyatt, blah. blah, blah. It was where dead Piper, Phoebe, and Paige go down to the Golden Gate Bridge. I agree that It was totally messed up that Chris would just go and save their asses after Piper kicked him out. Somebody obviously talked him into it. I know for sure that I would be extremely stubborn. So I thought up this. I hope you guys like it. Review? Pretty please, with Chris on top, or Prue whichever you prefer, I don't judge. Haha! Okay so sorry I found that funny. Sooo yes enjoy!**

**This story was beta'd by the very talented Piper Chris Melinda Halliwell.**

**I still own nothing people. Not Chris, or Prue, or Wyatt, or any other delicious person on Charmed.**

* * *

I shifted my weight on the uncomfortable couch. _'Don't complain! You've had worse.'_ I told myself forcefully. I can't help but think back to when I had my own room. Mom painted it a dark green. "It matches your eyes." She told me. I smiled at the thought, but now, here I am cramped up in a tiny, hot, non-sound-proof room in the back of the 'coolest' club in San Francisco. Well, it beats sleeping in a cold damp room underground. I might not even be here much longer seeing as Mom never wants to see me again. They beg and they beg for me to tell them the truth and once I do, they send me packing. This is why I didn't tell them.

I shouldn't even save Wyatt. I should just give up. It was a stupid idea Bianca was right. How could we even think I could save Wyatt? He was probably evil from birth, well he did come from Leo, but I can't just _refuse _to save him. This could be what turned him evil in the first place.

You know what? Screw them! They didn't want my help anyway. They don't need me. I tried to choke back a sob, it didn't work. The tears came full blown. _'Stop crying! This won't help get Wyatt back, dumb ass.'_ Damn my conscience for being right, but I just couldn't stop. I heard a wind chime and orbs appeared.

I looked up alarmed, but then relaxed when I saw who it was. The special shiny white orbs formed. She looked at me and sighed sadly. She's been pushing me to tell them the truth about who I was.

"Are you okay, sweetie?" She asked gently while sitting next to me.

"Just peachy." I said sarcastically. She looked hurt. "Sorry, I didn't mean to snap. The sisters wore me out." She raised her eye brow at the 'sisters' part. Oops, force of habit.

"It's okay." She accepted my apology and pulled me into a hug. I relished in her sent. I didn't get to see her often. Coconut shampoo, and Mandrake Root. Weird mix, but it sure smelled nice.

"Other than the girls kicking me out, and Wyatt being kidnapped by a bunch of stupid demons, I'm fine. Better since you got here."

"I'm happy I could help. Now honey, let's talk." Damn, I was hoping she wouldn't say that.

"Thanks for the offer Aunt Prudence, but I would rather save the lecture for next time." She frowned, but obliged. I sighed happily and snuggled deeper into her neck. Sadly, this bliss only lasted for about two minutes.

"Sweetie, I know they upset you and hurt you, but you can't just refuse to help them. They have no clue what they're doing. They aren't as smart as you are." I frowned at the kiss ass comment. "Plus, what if this is the demon that turns Wyatt?"

I smiled. She looked confused _**"Why is he smiling? That's nothing to smile about." **_She thought.

"I'm smiling because I already thought of that. Wyatt has lived with me all my life, or as long as my 14th birthday." I frowned. "The demons for sure will keep Wyatt. So they obviously save him." I smiled triumphantly.

She pursed her lips together. "What if that changes though? You of all people should know how changeable the timeline can be 'Mr. Future Consequences'."

I huffed angrily. "Fine, I'll go save their worthless asses, _again_!"

"Chris!" She shouted appalled. "Don't talk about them like that!"

"You're right. I'm sorry." I apologized. "They aren't worthless. They're idiotic." She looked like she was about to smack me against the wall. I got ready to orb, I felt my orbs pull back though and I landed against the floor with a thud.

"Sorry, I just wanted to say to goodbye." She pulled me up and gave me a hug. "You'll do great, sweetheart."

"Bye Aunt Prudence, I love you." I laughed at her expression. She hates being called Prudence. I finally understand why Wyatt calls me Christopher. It's hilarious!

"Stop calling me Prudence! It makes me sound old! Now before I go back, I want to deliver a couple of messages: Your Mom says hi and that she loves you. You're Father says hi also and that he is extremely sorry, _again_. Your Aunt Phoebe just squealed a lot and said I love you." She laughed before continuing. "Honey bunches." I sighed at the nickname. Damn cereal doomed me. "She told me to kiss you extra." She kissed me on the cheek again and I rolled my eyes, typical Aunt Phoebe. "Your Auntie Paige said and I quote 'I swear to God if you keep annoying past me, I am going to orb down and kick your ass!'" I laughed. Bring it on. "Lastly," Lastly? There is no lastly. "Bianca says she loves you, and misses you and that she's so sorry." I closed my eyes to stop the tears.

"Tell Mom I say I love her too. Tell Leo to shove it. Aunt Phoebe? Well give her a really big hug back and Aunt Paige, tell her to bring it on. I miss bantering with her. Tell Bianca that I love her so much and that there is nothing to forgive because she was tricked. I love you, Aunt Prudence."

She smacked me on the arm and hugged me again. "Love you sweet heart." She then white orbed away. I smiled contently then orbed away to save Wyatt.


End file.
